Breakup, Jealousy, Emergency, Trip To Hospital And Makeup
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sean and Sue have brokeup, but their friends are not yet ready giveup on them. A lot of planning, jealousy and unplanned emergency ends up at the hospital.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

I wrote this story to about Sue and Sean's breakup, so it's not following the usual story but a new story line.

I am not sure about the medical terms but hope that I did a justice.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors.

I would love to read your comments.

Oooooo

It has been five long months since their breakup, after dating for nearly a year both Sue and Sean agreed to part away realizing that the real life is far more complicated than the lives they shared while Sean was in Gana. Their studies, other commitments, and families brought a hell lot of concerns before they start planning their future together. Although both of them agreed a breakup was the perfect solution, their families and friends knew that both of them needed each other. Still, no one was able to change their minds.

Everyone was very well aware that Sean and Sue were miserable without each other. Sean spent the majority of his time at med school or at ER while Sue buried herself an internship at Plaza Capitol Hotel.

Sue spends a lot of time at Brad's place after her breakup with Sean, and Brad who now lives with his boyfriend Jonny. Brad and Jonny were introduced by Sue who she met during her short term assignment at Plaza Capitol Hotel. They quickly became friends and Jonny quickly adapted like the brother Sue always wanted who chases bad boys away when they trouble her, who held her while she cries for silly things, who scolds rude girls at College and helps her during all emergency situations, like a car breakdown or trip to the doctor. Sean never got to meet him though. Soon after Sue met Jonny, she introduced Jonny to Brad and both clicked and started dating; hence all three became inseparable, and for the past four months Sue missed more than ever whenever she sees Brad and Jonny, but never had the courage to call him.  
Sean was on his final year at med school his grades were very low a few times, but he worked so hard to become the doctor Sue always wanted him to become. However, he missed Sue a lot and just like her he never got the courage to talk to her. Sean spends his majority of hours at ER covering voluntary hours at Hospital and the rest of the day spends studying. He spends very little time going out with other students or rarely attends any party.

Both of them went their parents' places only when someone insisted them to come and visit because they knew that visiting their parents means they might run into each other. Thus, they avoided going home during study breaks and even weekends.

Oooooooooo

Brad and Jonny wanted to help Sue; hence they planned to take Sue to a party where all their friends and med students met during Friday grand party night. After struggling a lot which had a lot of crying, begging and drama from Brad and Jonny, Sue agreed to attend the party, and just like they planned Brad got an emergency at work, so Jonny had to be her date for the party night. The main goal was to make Sean jealous by showing Sue who he still loves with another man. Jonny even took Sue for shopping to buy a dress and ended up buying a whole set of wardrobe for Sue.

Another thing both Sean and Sue of them never knew was that Lexi played the main plan from Sean's side using her long-time boyfriend Axl who still was in contact with Sean. Axl , Sean and Lexi had a mutual friend who was dating one of Lexi's cousin from med school, Becca who was thrilled to take part in the plan to bring two lover together who volunteered to be the date for Sean which was also included a lot of drama and whining about boyfriend in overseas and needed a trustworthy friend for the party.

Oooooooooo

Finally, the day of the party arrived as everyone planned. Sue wore a beautiful, long, backless red dress and Jonny wore a matching tie with the same shade of her dress to show as they are a couple. Sue and Jonny arrived at the party before Sean and Becca, Jonny made sure that he stayed facing the entrance, so he can start the act as they planned. A little while later Sean arrived at the party with Becca who was only two steps behind him. Brad and Lexi, who were at the party made sure that no one will see them. Jonny, quickly gestured Brad that Sean has arrived. A few couples were dancing on the dancing floor while some were at the bar.

"Sue, you look stunning in that dress girl. I am sure you will find a handsome guy today and then I will have to find my way back home…. alone" Jonny said starting a conversation.

Sue smirked at her friend's dramatic expression, "Jonny, you already know that I am not interested in dating, so please stop that drama. You are becoming even worse than Brad" Sue said smiling at her friend.

"Hey!" He said. "Brad is not bad, he is my poodle and I know you miss him too. Even though you always complain that we worry about you, inside that little heart I know you love all the attention you get from both of us." He said.

Sue nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, I love you guys, but you need to stop worrying about me. Like the last time, you drove two hours just to bring me lunch when I missed the breakfast and then getting my pills for the headache. Come on Jonny, I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. That's why I need you two to enjoy your free time with each other without worrying about me. I feel so bad that I take all the attention from you guys." She complained.

While Sue loved been loved by her friends, she also felt guilty for taking all the attention from them when she was at their place, so she always made excused that she had extra hours at work, but they knew better, so Sue always ended up spilling truth that she didn't have any work, but spending time just sitting at the park.

"Ok, for now, let's forget about that and enjoy the party," said while searching for Sean and smirked when he found Sean at the fountain with Becca. Then he noticed that Sean was looking around the place and noticing them. Jonny quickly puts his hand around Sue's lower back making it noticeable to Sean.

"Jonny, do we really have to stay. I am super bored." Sue complained while making a dramatic typical Sue's actions.  
Jonny smiled, "Nope. Today is all about enjoying and letting you have some fun. Come on Sue, when was the last time you went out. I know we never pressure you to date, anyone. But you need to socialize a little. You are like a grandmother who is spending time away from the world". He said.

"Hey!" Sue cried and pretends to be offended, but smiled at her friend's joke. "I don't feel like going out Jonny, you know I need to focus on my career" she explained.

Jonny sighed while holding Sue, "Let's dance" he suggested and dragged Sue to the dance floor without waiting for her answer. Holding her back to Sean he made sure to maintain a lot of physical contact with Sue without making her uncomfortable, smirking at Sean's reaction he knew that their plan is working so far and now they needed to make sure that Sue sees Sean.

Form far backstage, Brad and Lexi were witnessing this all and waiting got for any backup plan if either one of them started pulling away from the party.

Oooooooooo

Sean stood tall while accompanying his friend who insisted on taking her to the party as her boyfriend was out of town for work-related assignment. He owed her that much, after all the support Becca gave him during his lower grades during the past few months. Sean was not a big fan of parties, because of drinking and puking.

He froze when he noticed the figure that he would recognize among millions of people. Sue has become even prettier, she has lost weight than the last time he had seen her and her dress made her like an angel. He couldn't see her face but he got to see the man who is touching his girl. Sean wanted to punch his face, but he held back because he had no right to do that. After all, it was their mutual decision to stop seeing each other which he never put a fight. Sean wanted to fight for Sue, but he knew that they took the right decision and knew that it was the decision that he was gonna regret his entire life, yet he didn't do anything. So, he watched a handsome man who led his love to the dance floor and hugging her so close like there was no one else in the room. It should have been him, but only if they have fought more to keep their relationship. Sean wanted to leave the party but at the same time, he wanted to watch his angel who was there floating in the air.

Oooooooooo

Jonny saw that Sean had a longing look who was watching them in far, and for a minute he felt guilty for making him feel like that, but knew that is was for a greater good.

"Sue" he called. "Do you want to drink something?" he asked and led Sue out of the dancing floor and asked her to wait there until he brings them some drinks. He saw that Sean's eyes were traveling with each of their movement and smirked knowing that Sean will take the chance to approach Sue.

Oooooooooo

Sean saw Sue's date left her and quickly excused himself from Becca and hurried and went to talk to Sue.  
Sue was standing near the window not enjoying much but didn't notice the figure that was approaching her until he called her name.

"Sue."

She froze when she heard his voice and slowly turned to face him and shocked to see Sean at the party but smiled lovingly. She felt her heart beating faster as always. Sean looked so handsome in the full suit and she checked him out and smiled, but that smile quickly vanished when she looked at his face remembering that he was not her boyfriend anymore.

"Sean, hey! What are you doing here? I mean, I didn't know you were coming" she said looking around to see Jonny.  
He smiled, "Yeah, I…." he couldn't remember what he was going to say.

Sue smiled and he returned the smile.

"You look very beautiful," he said. "I always loved to see you in red, it makes you look like an angel," Sean said giving a warm smile at Sue.  
She blushed, remembering all the previous times Sean said the same thing while they were dating. "Thank you, you always said the same thing to me"

"It's true, isn't it?" Sean asked.

"So? Did you come with anyone?" she asked him to change the subject.

At the same time, Becca joined them. "Hey Sean," she said while joining.

"Hi" Sean replied.

"Becca this is Sue, she is one of my friends and Axl's sister. And Sue this is Becca she is one of my classmates and my date" he said.

"OMG, you are THE SUE. I heard so much about you" Becca said and Sean blushed.

Sue starts to wonder if Sean has told her about them.

"Lexi talks so much about you and I felt like I already knew you. I was dying to meet you in person and never expected to meet you here" Becca said.

Sue felt sad, she expected that Sean must have told Becca about them and felt relieves that maybe they are just friends. She suddenly felt light-headed. Then remembered she skipped two meals today. Sue used to get migraine lately whenever she skipped a meal or she was under a lot of pressure. This was a regular thing after she broke up with Sean. But she still carried the pain killers that Sean used to give her while they were together.

Remembering that she was with some people she gave a small smile at Becca, noticing that she was a beautiful girl and when she stood next to Sean, they were a perfect match.

She felt like skipping meal was starting to ruin her time and at the same time, Jonny came to them.

"Hi darling" Jonny approached the people who were chatting while handing the glass for Sue and he made sure to put his other hand on Sue's lower back and pull her to him while smirking inside.

"Hey guys, I'm Jonny" he introduced himself to Sean and Becca.

Becca started to smile inside after seeing that Sean was about to break Jonny's hand. Poor Jonny she felt. As planned Becca suggested Sean to dance and led him to the dance floor.

Still keeping his eyes, Sean let Becca take them to the dancing floor and noticed that Sue was watching them with a sad look on her face. He felt like his heart was breaking. Something was not right.

Sue was feeling as she was floating and her head started aching a lot. She tried to speak only to feel like her stomach was playing funny and grabbed Jonny's hand tightly. She felt like she was losing balance and felt like someone held her when she was falling. Her head was throbbing.

She knew that she should at least have her lunch, but she didn't have the appetite, so as usual, she missed her lunch.

Oooooooooo

Sean saw that Sue started shaking, so he kept a close look at her only to see that she started to fall. But Jonny quickly held Sue before she hits the ground.

"Sue" he heard Jonny calling Sue's name. Sean quickly ran to her and checked her pulse which was beating faster and faster.

"What happened?"Sean asked Jonny.

"I'm not sure; Sue said she had a headache that's it. She just started to faint. I think she must have skipped her meal today also. She never listens to me." Jonny kept taking and complaining.

"Check her clutch for any pills!" Sean said to Jonny and he found that a full card of pills which Sean had given Sue to take if she gets a mild headache before it becomes a migraine attack. He cursed, of course, Sue never listens to anybody. Even he was with her, Sean had to force her to eat and to take pills.

"I think she is having a migraine attack we need to get her to the ER" Sean said while picking up Sue from Jonny's embrace.  
Everyone got into action. Jonny grabbed their stuff and Becca, quickly started the car and drove them to the hospital. Sean got in the back seat while holding Sue who was whining and moaning in pain.

"Hang in there baby, please" he was holding Sue closer while making sure not to touch her head.  
Becca drove faster when they reach the hospital, Sean slowly hands over Sue's small figure to Jonny, and quickly got out of the car and rushed to the ER.

They took her to the emergency care and started to give oxygen being a med student has its perks like staying inside the emergency room while they treat the patient.

One of the doctors gave Sue some pain medications, after talking to Jonny they found out that she has had a severe migraine attack, hence they gave Sue some pain medications and inject something her to sleep off the pain.

Oooooooooo

Jonny, Brad, Lexi, and Becca were waiting outside and Sean went and joined them.

"Sue has had skipped a few meals and they think it might be because of the stress she might have the migraine. Jonny" He explained and addresses Jonny who quickly looked at Sean.

"Does Sue eat every day?" Sean asked him.

"No, most of the time she skips meals and I have to force her to eat before leaving the apartment every day. I even make sandwiches so that she can have while she is running around. But looking at her today I think she must have skipped today too." Jonny explained while Brad nodded agreeing.

While processing the details Sean felt his heart was breaking when Jonny said leaving the apartment daily part. He couldn't stop thinking if Sue and Jonny were sharing an apartment. Axl never mentioned that Sue was dating or she was seeing anyone. Maybe Axl purposely left those details while they talk. He shoved those thoughts as he needed to focus on Sue's health now.

"Hey don't worry" Jonny held Brad while soothing him. Sean was shocked to see what was happening in front of his eyes. Why Sue's boyfriend is comforting Brad? He thought.

Lexi came closer to Sean. "Jonny is Brad's boyfriend, he loves Sue like a sister. They knew that two of you loved each other and that's why we all planned this whole thing to make you two realize what you meant for each other. But we didn't know that we will end up in a hospital Sean, I am sorry." Lexy explained to Sean.

He exhaled loudly knowing that Sue was not dating anyone. Sean asked others to go back to the apartment and that he will spend the night at ER.

Brad volunteered to bring some change of clothes for both of them.

Sean made the decision that he will fight for them even if it means staying at Sue's side for an entire day or weeks until she agrees to listen to him. He was miserable and now he knew that she was feeling the same, they needed each other, they completed each other. He decided that he will never let her go again and promised himself to make everything right.

Oooooooooo

Sean woke up when he heard a moaning noise and noticed that Sue was waking up and held her head with her both hand.  
"Ahhhh, my head" she whined while trying to open her eyes,

Sean quickly got up and closed the curtains to block bright light, and then Sue was able to open her eyes a little.

"Sean?" she said in a surprised tone. Sue was surprised to see Sean near her. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked him.

Sean gave her a small smile and dragged the chair closed to the hospital bed. "You are in the hospital. We had to bring you here when you fainted last night, you have skipped the meals again and you had a migraine attack" Sean explained.

"Oh," Sue said. "Where is Jonny?" she asked.

"I asked them to go home. They all were here. I mean Brad, Lexi and Becca" Sean said.

Sue was surprised to hear that Lexi and Brad were there but she was not focused on them.

"How are you feeling now? Do you still have the dizziness or headache" he asked and Sue noticed his worrying tone.

"A minor headache is there but no I don't feel dizzy now." She said.

"It's ok get some sleep now," he said. "We can talk when you feel better". Sean assured.

"Sean"

"Yes Suzy Q," he asked.

Sue smiled as she missed her nickname for her. "Will you be here when I wake up?" he took her small hand and said "Yeah, I am not going anywhere. Get some sleep." He said and Sue nodded and closed her eyes and let sleep took over while holding his hand.

Oooooooooo

Lexi and Axl entered the hospital room and noticed that Sue and Sean both were sleeping while holding hands. They smiled and left the room.

After a few more hours Brad and Jonny returned as they promised with changed clothes for them.

Sean was already awake gave a tired smiled at them and took the bag and went to the washroom while they can keep Sue some company.

Oooooooooo

When he returned Sue was wide awake and she looks better. Upon seeing him she smiled.

Sean joined the friend who was explaining the entire plan to Sue who was eagerly listening. She laughed. He missed that sound a lot during the past five months. He felt a sense of relief and proud to have some friends like them.

Oooooooooo

Sean spoke to the doctor and they confirmed that Sue is good to go home. Everyone agreed that she should have someone and Sean quickly agreed to give her some company and she nodded as they needed to talk.

Oooooooooo  
They dropped Sue and Sean with his overnight bag at Sue's apartment.

He entered and noticed how girly her apartment looks and clean. She slowly walked in and he held her and helped her to sit on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" he asked Sue.

"No". She patted and invited him to take a seat next to her.

He slowly sat next to her. Sue slowly kept her head on his right shoulder. He put his hand on her small frame and hugged her slowly bringing her to him.

"I am sorry," he said. "I should have fought for us, rather than agreeing with you. Susy Q, I missed you, I missed us. I…."

She puts her palm to stop him and looks at his face, "No… we both made mistakes and let the past stay in the past. I know we both were miserable and made other peoples' lives also miserable. We can't change the past Sean, but what we can do is think about the future." She said.

Sean nodded while taking her hand and kissing her forehead and hugging her. He slowly turns her face to him, "I know but still, I am sorry for everything we had to go through. But I promise that I will never let anything happen to us like this again Suzy Q" he said.

She smiles at him and says "Say that again" she requests him.

"I promise…"

"No!" she stops him. "The last part, my name," she said giving him a puppy dog eyes which he can never deny.

"Suzy Q," he says lovingly.

She exhales with a dreamy look on her face. Sean can't stop his smile.

"Sue Heck, I love you," he says while holding her closely.

She looks at him surprisingly but smiles, "I know and I love you so much back" she says the same line she used when they said I love you for the first time.

He leans forward and she meets him halfway for a sweet kiss. They have a lot of talking to do but for now, both of them needed each other's comfort. Letting go of any fear that they might have they kiss for a few minutes.

Sean is the first one to pull back and Sue groan as she loses his warm lips. He smiles at her.

"How is your head?" he asks and checks her pulse.

"Dr. Donahue. I am feeling very light and you better take me to bed" she gives him a wink.

Both of them knew that they have a long journey, but as long as they have each other nothing matters.

Sean smirk and lean forward to steal another kiss which Sue return eagerly. She missed it as did he.

After some time he carried her to the bedroom and after both of them changed to some comfortable to clothes they get some much-needed sleep promising that never letting each other go.

THE END

Ooooooo

Thank you for reading. Of course comments are most welcome.

:D


End file.
